Another Distraction
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: A distraction job, told from different point of views. Rating just be safe


Discalimer: They all belong to JE (lucky girl)

* * *

Steph's POV

I was rushing around my room, quickly trying to pull a distraction outfit together. Ranger had called me at 9:00 telling me that he needed me for a distraction job. Here's the rub, he needed to pick me up at 10:30. I had practically screeched in is ear and hung up. It was now 10:15 and all I had left to do was pick out my outfit. He told me that I should dress street corner sluty. I put on a little navy blue mini skirt that was skin tight and left no room for real underwear, so I slipped on a navy thong. The skirt came about an inch past my butt and rode up when I sat down. I put on my wonder bra and my white halter top that left about two inches of skin showing between the shirt and skirt.

I threw on a jacket while a waited for Ranger. I didn't need my mom to hear how I was going out, let alone with Ranger. At exactly 10:30, I heard the locks on my door tumble and in walked Ranger. I grabbed my purse and started out the door; Ranger stood there stunned for a moment, and then followed me out.

Ranger's POV

I knew when I called Steph that she would be upset with the amount of time that I was giving her, but I also knew that she would do the job. She never said no. I got some paperwork done for tonight, and then I filled the rest of the guys in.

When I arrived at her apartment at 10:30, I expected that I would have to wait a couple minutes, but when I opened my door she practically ran me over trying to get out. She was wearing a Rangeman jacket, it looked too big to be hers, but I also noticed that I couldn't see anything else, but leg.

I followed her out of the apartment and into the Turbo. She leaned back in her seat as I got in on the driver's side. The lack of clothing on her legs kept distracting me while I was driving. I kept looking out of the corner of my eye as she fidgeted in her seat, rubbing her legs together.

We arrived at the club on Stark Street and pulled around back. Bobby and Tank were outside waiting for us as we pulled up. Steph and I got out of the car and walked over to the.

"What are you wearing?" Bobby asked her.

"Never mind that is he here?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah he got here about ten minutes ago, he should be settled now, and Lester says he is at the bar."

I looked over at Steph and she was staring at me expectantly. She held out her hand for the microphone. I slowly handed it to her, knowing that it was best that she do it, especially with my men standing right here. She walked back to the car and was getting situated.

I was getting all the information I needed from Bobby and Tank when their eyes shifted over my shoulder. I turned to see Steph walking back towards us. Her outfit was…wow.

"Babe." That was all that I could get out

"Alright boys I'm going in." was all that she said. She turned and started walking toward the club. It was going to be a long night.

"She's on her way." I said into the microphone.

I heard Tank whisper a 'wow' as she entered the club. All the noise in the club went down an octave as they all took notice of her.

Lester's POV

I was behind the bar when Steph came into the room. The whole place seemed to get quiet for a minute as they drank in her presence. She made eye connect with me and headed over to the bar. She sat in an open seat and ordered a Margarita. I was having trouble walking around behind the bar because of how hard she made me, but I had to play it cool. I know I flirt with her all the time, but she is the boss's woman. No matter what we all want, she will go home with him in the end.

I pointed out to her that the skip was at the end of the bar. She finished her drink and got another one from me, and then she hopped off her stool and made her way over to the skip. As soon as she tripped into him, he was hooked. I don't think I have ever seen anybody get reeled in so fast. She was talking to the skip, but I couldn't pick up any of it on the microphone, all I could hear was his responses. She has finally learned.

She took the skip by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Crap. I thought it was going to be an early night. Watching her dance was an experience in itself. I can only imagine what it would be like to actually dance with her. She swung her hips back and forth and her chest was bouncing around. Oh those breasts, how I would love to touch them, just once! Jesus I sound just like a little kid. She pressed against the skip and rubbed up and down him. I was getting harder by the minute.

About four songs later they left the dance floor. I informed the guys outside that they were coming.

Tanks POV

"They're coming." Lester's voice crackled over the radio. I saw Ranger adjust himself for the millionth time that night. He wasn't as unaffected as I know he would like her to think. I heard Steph talking and giggling as she and the skip made their way out of the club.

She easily stepped aside as Ranger and I pinned the skip to the ground and cuffed him. Bobby and I put the skip in the SUV and were finishing things up. Usually Steph goes and waits by Ranger's car but today she was waiting next to the SUV.

"Babe, you know that you can go to the car." Ranger said to her.

"Who says that I want you to take me home." She sounded drunk. She most probably was drunk.

"Babe." I could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Maybe I want to go home with Bobby." Yep she was drunk, and if you didn't know it yet, her next actions proved it. She walked over to Bobby and slung her arms around his waist and leaned into him. Bobby looked at us, confusion written over his face.

"Babe. Come on." He was angry now, anyone could see that.

"No!" With that she ground against Bobby and started kissing his face. He tried pushing her away, but he was too afraid to hurt her. "Come on you know you want it." After she said that Ranger grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Bobby.

"Babe, look at me."

Ranger's POV

When my Babe turned to me and I saw how glazed her eyes were. It was those damn margaritas. I don't think she even knew who she was talking to. She threw herself at me. She is such a cheap drunk! She jumped up and put her legs around my waist. I had to quickly catch her, but then again I'm not the one that was drunk. She started kissing my face and neck; she sucked on that spot where my neck and shoulder met.

"I'm taking her home." I said to my men, and dragged Steph to the car. I put her in her seat and went around to my side. I started the car and looked over at Steph. She was looking at me through lust filled eyes.

"Let's get you home babe." With that I made our way to her apartment. The ride only took ten minutes but it felt so much longer. First she put her feet on the dash, making her already short skirt ride up even high, and then she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that instead of moving away, she tried to unzip my pants with her teeth.

"Babe. No, your drunk."

"See I should have gone home with Bobby, he would have helped me."

"Help you what Babe."

"Get laid…duh."

"Why do you need to get laid Babe?"

"Because, I haven't gotten any in a while."

"Morelli not doing his job." I joked.

"Morelli and I broke up three months ago." That was a surprise to me. Usually the burg spread the news of their break up within minutes of it actually happening.

"Not according to the Burg." I know it was bastardly of me to ask her this stuff while she was drunk, but I knew that I would get a straight forward answer.

"We're still friends; we just haven't announced our break up to the burg. We decided that we would do that, when one of us wanted to date some one."

We arrived at her apartment, and I quickly got out and helped her out of her side. We took the elevator up to her floor; she could hardly stand let alone walk up a couple flights of stairs.

Once inside her apartment I took her to her bedroom. I took one of the shirts that she had pilfered from me and told her to put it on. Much to my surprise she stripped off her shirt right their, before she could get to her bra I stopped her. She was supposed to wait until I had left the room, or at least turn around. I didn't need the temptation.

"Babe. Stop this, your drunk."

"So…"

I took the shirt out of her hands and pulled it over head. The shirt fell just above her knees; it was longer than her skirts. I slid my heads up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. I brought my hands to her hips and pushed her skirt down.

I pulled the sheets back and tucked her in. I turned to leave when I heard her voice.

"Don't leave."

"Babe." I couldn't do that to her, it would be taking advantage.

"Just sleep here tonight." It looked as though the alcohol was wearing off. I stripped out of my shirt and boots. I was keeping my pants on. No way was I sleeping naked next to her, it just wouldn't be right. I climbed in and pulled her close to me.

I was dreaming of Steph when I felt movement next to me. I opened my eyes to see Steph starting to wake up. I reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed my phone.

"Get Steph the Cure." And I disconnected. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I got up to see Tank standing there with a McDonald's bag in one hand and a Tasty Pastry bag in the other. I brought the food into the bedroom, where Steph was just waking up.

"Babe." Her eyes popped open as she smelled the food. She sat back against the wall and I gave her the food. As soon as the first fry hit her mouth she was moaning. Damn I was jealous of fast food.

"I'm sorry about last night; I only remember bits and pieces."

"Why did you get drunk Babe?" That was the one thing I really wanted to know.

"Because Ranger, I figured if you weren't going to make a move, then I better make one." She looked embarrassed as she said it. She has never been good talking about sex.

"Babe if you wanted sex that's all you had to say to me."

"No Ranger I want more than just sex." She said it so quietly I thought I had imagined it. One look at her face showed me that she had actually said it. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Babe." I said quietly. I tilted her head up and gave her a kiss. It wasn't one of lust or passion; it was on of promises and love. I broke the kiss and leaned me head against hers. "I love you."

I felt her stiffen. I leaned back and looked into her eyes. Tears were now staining her face.

"I love you too." I felt a weight come off of my shoulders as she said those words. I kissed her again only this time it was filled with passion and demand.

"Now I'm going to show you how much I love you." I heard her whisper 'finally' before I crushed my lips to hers again.

I pulled her back down the bed to that she was under me. I pulled her shirt over her head and started to do just that. I made love to her, that night and forever.

Please Review!!


End file.
